Night Shadow Army
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Shunned and abused by everyone in Amity, Danny leaves to find his place in the world. But never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd be leading an army into battle.
1. Chapter 1

_*****Here's a story request straight from God of the Challenge. Hope y'all like Danny Phantom and Digimon mixed together!*****_

 _ *****I don't own Danny Phantom, or Digimon!*****_

"Digi-Fuse!"

" _Digi-Fuse!"_

" **Digi-Fuse!"**

* * *

 _ **Meeting the Warrior of Darkness**_

* * *

Daniel James Fenton was a child who doesn't have a very good life. First of all, an accident with the Fenton Portal caused his sister, Jazz, to become a half ghost hero of Amity Park. However, the power went to her head and has made her arrogant and cruel towards Danny. She has made it her personal mission to make every waking moment of his life miserable. The fact that Sam and Tucker, his so-called "friends", betrayed him certainly didn't help matters.

Danny is a fourteen year old boy who was skinnier than normal, and had several cuts and bruises due to Jazz's near constant abuse. His black hair was matted and caked with dried mud and blood, and his dull blue eyes were sunken and bloodshot due to dehydration. His shirt and jeans had multiple tears in them, and barely held onto his thin frame.

But it wasn't going to be this way for much longer. For you see, Danny has long since been preparing to leave Amity Park and never return. His parents never bothered with him anyway, so why should he care enough to stay?

He had everything he needed. He'd packed two weeks worth of nonperishable foods, a compass, his toothbrush, a few bottles of cooking fuel, a portable stove, a few boxes of matches, a first-aid kit, and a Swiss Army Knife. He also brought a blank journal to record all of his findings and adventures in.

For the past year or so, Danny has been digging an escape tunnel that leads to the woods outside of Amity Park, knowing that he couldn't just walk out of town.

" _Tonight's the night. Goodbye Amity Park, and good riddance!"_ Danny thought to himself.

But as Danny was walking towards the location where his escape tunnel began, he heard a faint noise. A noise that he was all too familiar with due to personal experience.

The sound of someone groaning in pain.

Now, normally, Danny wouldn't care about anyone's problems but his own. Being abused and used as a scapegoat for a long time will do that to you. But this was not one of those times. He couldn't leave someone who was hurting and possibly dying alone without helping them.

And so, he changed course, and began to follow the sound of the groaning. Yes, call Danny a softie, but I guess there's still some good left in his heart after all that abuse.

" _I must be crazy doing this."_

The sounds of grunting and fighting got louder and louder, until Danny came across an alley. And what he saw there both frightened him, and made the lad's blood boil in unbridled rage.

His "sister", Jazz, was fighting two odd creatures in her ghost form. Her ghost form looked similar to her human form with a few key differences. For one thing, her skin went from a naturally pale color to a more ectoplasmic green. Her eyes now glowed red with power from the sclera to the pupils, and her hair was now white as snow.

Her outfit was a skintight black bodysuit with a small hole in the front that showed off her bellybutton and a bit more of her skin. She also wore white gauntlets and high heeled shoes, and had a stylized "J" on the chest of her outfit.

And laying on the ground in defeat were two strange creatures that, for some reason, Danny knew weren't ghosts.

The first one was a humanoid that had the appearance of a woman. She was fairly tall, standing at an even six feet. She had tan skin and red eyes, but those were the only physical features that were visible about her other than her perfect hourglass figure.

The rest of her body was covered in black and gold armor that was clearly made for a woman, and covered her entire body except for the area around her eyes. Her helmet looked like a lion's head, and even the chest plate, shoulders, and knee pads of her armor looked like lion heads. Clutched in both hands like a cane was a spear that looked like it could also be used as a gun.

The other creature was more beastial in nature, but Danny could tell from its groaning that it too was female. She looked like a black wolf with white stripes, sharp dagger-like teeth, and pink claws on each foot. She was also a lot bigger than any other wolf.

But Danny could plainly see that these two had taken quite the beating. The humanoid's armor had multiple cracks and chips in it, while the wolf was covered in bruises and cuts. And from the looks of it, Jazz was ready to finish the job.

"HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH, JAZZ!"

The ghost girl was slightly shocked to see her failure of a brother run in front of the two "ghosts" and use himself as a human shield for them. But that shock was soon replaced by a cruel and arrogant smirk.

"Well, if it isn't my helpless baby brother. You'd best get out of here and forget what you saw, before things get ugly." Jazz "suggested".

But Danny just narrowed his eyes in defiance, and stood his ground.

"No, Jazz! This is wrong, and you know it! And so long as I live, you will not lay another hand on these two; EVER!" Danny declared.

Now this new behavior surprised the ghost girl. Her brother had never stood up to her with this much ferocity before. But then again, this was the perfect opportunity to get rid of him. After all, who would miss this failure of a Fenton? She held up her hand, and began charging up a pink colored ghost ray.

"If that's really how you feel…" Jazz trailed off.

"Child… run…! Save yourself…! It's too late for us!" begged the armored humanoid.

"No way! If I die, then at least I'll have died protecting someone instead of running away." Danny said.

The armored humanoid and the wolf found themselves in a state of shock and awe. Shock that a human was protecting them, and awe that he was so ready and willing to protect the weak. Normally in the Digital World, it was every Digimon for themselves; especially with the Bagara Army on the loose.

And yet, this boy; a human no less, was trying to protect them from a fate worse than deletion. And they could feel his strength… his will to protect… giving them power. As the two attempted to stand, the wolf spoke up.

"Hey, boy, what's your name?" she asked in a mature yet feminine voice.

"Danny. My name's Danny. And you girls are...?"

"I am the Legendary Warrior of Darkness; Lowemon." replied the humanoid.

"And I am BlackGarurumom; the Shadow of the Digital World. Sorry we couldn't have met under more pleasant circumstances." added the lupine female.

And just as pleasantries were exchanged, Jazz fired off her most powerful ghost ray yet.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Before you ask, yes, I made Lowemon female in this story.**_

 _ **Next Updates Include:**_

 _ **Ben Tennyson's Five Nights at Frannie's**_

 _ **Empire of the Sith**_

 _ **Padawan of the UnderWorld**_

 _ **Wrath of the Assimilated**_


	2. Chapter 2

_*****I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Digimon!*****_

* * *

 _ *****Previously…*****_

* * *

 _"Child… run…! Save yourself…! It's too late for us!" begged the armored humanoid._

 _"No way! If I die, then at least I'll have died protecting someone instead of running away." Danny said._

 _"Hey, boy, what's your name?" she asked in a mature yet feminine voice._

 _"Danny. My name's Danny. And you girls are...?"_

 _"I am the Legendary Warrior of Darkness; Lowemon." replied the humanoid._

 _"And I am BlackGarurumom; the Shadow of the Digital World. Sorry we couldn't have met under more pleasant circumstances." added the lupine female._

 _And just as pleasantries were exchanged, Jazz fired off her most powerful ghost ray yet._

* * *

 _ **A Ghost Girl's Wrath**_

* * *

But just as the ray was about to strike down Danny and the two Digimon, a green, box shaped forcefield appeared around them and took the full brunt of the blast. Jazz's eyes widened before narrowing in anger. She clearly knew that this was the work of a ghost that she was clearly fed up with.

" **BEWARE! None shall harm a companion of me; the Box Ghost!"**

Appearing in front of Danny was a group of three ghosts. One of them was the one that put up the energy field and called himself the Box Ghost. He's a humanoid ghost with pale blue skin, black eyes, and stubby legs. But then again, when you're a ghost, you don't really use your legs for much of anything other than fighting or blending in with the humans. He wore a grey colored beanie hat, a grey shirt tucked into a pair of denim overalls, and black work shoes. He also wears grey work gloves.

The second ghost is a humanoid that looks much like an Arabian Genie, only she's a woman instead of a man like the Genie from Aladdin. She has long, midnight black hair with some of it covering one of her eyes, ectoplasmic green colored skin, red eyes, and in place of legs she has a Genie's tail. Her cyan blue colored clothing is like that of an Arabian harem girl, and she was also wearing purple lipstick. This is Desiree; the wish granting Genie ghost.

Finally, we have the second male of the group. He appeared to be made entirely out of metal, and was wearing a black bodysuit with a belt of hunters equipment, grey gloves, and hunting boots. He also has glowing green eyes, and a mullet made of green fire. This guy, ladies and germs, is Skulker; Hunter Ghost of the Ghost Zone.

"You alright, kid?" Skulker asked. At Danny's nod, he added "I'm proud of you, boy. A lesser man would've saved his own skin under these conditions."

"Thanks, Skulker. And thanks for the save, guys. I owe you one." Danny said.

"Think nothing of it, child. After all, you'd do the same for any of us." Desiree replied. "You just stay there and rest. We'll handle Jazz."

The aforementioned ghost girl merely laughed cruelly at such a bluff. She knew of Desiree's strengths and weaknesses, and knew exactly how to beat them without even using her power.

"Too bad for you, Desiree, I know your weakness. I WISH YOU WOULD DESTROY DANNY AND THOSE OTHER GHOST PESTS!"

Gasping at what was just wished for, the ghosts, and Digimon could only watch in horror as the Genie ghost turned towards them and began to power up her own pink ghost ray. Jazz sneered as she saw that her annoyance of a brother was about to be destroyed, but was sorely disappointed and shocked, when Desiree whipped around and shot her ghost ray at her!

The ghost girl was so surprised that she didn't have enough time to dodge or put up a shield, and was hit square in the chest by that attack. The force of which sent her crashing into an abandoned warehouse.

"What? Why didn't you destroy them like I wished?" Jazz asked angrily.

"Sorry, girl, but I'm afraid that little trick won't work anymore!" Desiree smugly informed. "You see, Danny was kind enough to wish that I could choose the wishes I want to grant. And well… I believe that the results speak for themselves."

And just to throw salt in his "sister's" winds, Danny decided to prove Desiree's point.

"Desiree, I wish that Löwemon and BlackGarurumon were fully healed."

"Your heart's desire is my command." Desiree intoned as she activated her power.

A pink colored mist traveled from Desiree's hand over to the two downed Digimon. As soon as it touched them, they felt their wounds healing and their energy being restored. The cracks and chips in Löwemon's armor were repaired, and BlackGarurumon was now able to stand with no assistance.

If you though that Jazz was pissed before, you should see her now. She was so mad that her ghostly energy was beginning to increase beyond normal parameters. Thinking fast, Danny actually called upon the power of the shadows and caused it to collect in his hand.

It soon solidified into an odd black and gold device which Danny activated. It caused a surge of power to go through Löwemon and BlackGarurumon, and something new happened.

" **Löwemon…"**

" _ **Let's do this!"**_

" **BlackGarurumon…"**

" _ **The time is now!"**_

" **DIGI-FUSE!"**

In two streams of black light, Löwemon and BlackGarurumon did something that seemed near impossible. They actually merged into one ultimate being!

* * *

 _ *****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because now, I'm off to update more of my stories!*****_


	3. Chapter 3

_*****I still don't own Danny Phantom or Digimon Fusion!*****_

* * *

 _ **An Army Formed**_

* * *

 ** _***Previously on Night Shadow Army…***_**

 ** _"Löwemon…"_**

 ** _"Let's do this!"_**

 ** _"BlackGarurumon…"_**

 ** _"The time is now!"_**

 ** _"DIGI-FUSE!"_**

 _In two streams of black light, Löwemon and BlackGarurumon did something that seemed near impossible. They actually merged into one ultimate being!_

* * *

 _ *****Now…*****_

* * *

Within an orb of light, Löwemon began to fuse with BlackGarurumon. Her flesh disappeared in the form of light particles, and her armor began to merge with BlackGarurumon's body, changing to better fit her more beastial body. The spear and shield that Löwemon always wields became a set of twin wings on her back, and a cannon on her chest respectively. When the light died down, it revealed BlackGarurumon in a new form.

" **...BlackMetalGarurumon!"** she shouted in a fusion of BlackGarurumon and Löwemon's voices.

The new Digimon stood protectively in front of her new general, ready to defend her from this half Bakemon wannabe. While the other full ghosts were surprised by this fusion, Jazz didn't seem all that impressed. In fact, she seemed to have increased her own arrogance.

"So you fused? Big whoop! All you did was increase your former ineptitude." Jazz taunted.

"Laugh it up all you want, abomination." BlackMetalGarurumon responded. "But it is through our unity that we will have the power to take you down!"

Jazz frowned at this declaration. She was honestly hoping to make this strange "ghost" slip up and charge in blindly, but her taunt had no effect. Still, she felt her power was superior to that of the now armored wolf.

"If you really think combining has made you stronger, then by all means, attack me. It won't make a difference." Jazz said.

In response to this, the armored wolf made the armor on various parts of her body open up to reveal a ton of… WEAPONS!? WTF, MAN! And why can't MY dog do that? Someday, mister sniffy. Someday.

And I don't mean that these are simple weapons. She's got missiles, a Gatling gun, rifles, and a huge chest cannon all aimed at the ghost girl.

"Just know that you asked for this."

She locked on to the ghost girl, and got ready to fire off her signature attack.

" **GIGA DESTROYER!"** she intoned.

Just like that, all weapons fired at the ghost girl in a fiery light show of missiles and bullets. Jazz had no idea the attack would be so strong until… oop! Too late! She got shot all the way to Kingdom come! Metaphorically speaking, of course.

But she did get sent sailing through the sky and possibly breaking the Earth's Atmosphere.

All spectators were silent for a moment. Such an attack could probably do some major damage, even to someone like Pariah Dark. And yet, for one, the ghosts were just glad that they weren't on the receiving end of such an assault.

Finally, Danny found his voice.

"Remind me to never get on either of you girl's bad side." Danny quipped.

BlackGarurumon and Löwemon had separated by then, and just nodded. The truth of it was that they probably wouldn't be able to stay mad at Danny for very long. He was just too likeable to stay mad at. Neither were sure why, though.

"So, kid," said Skulker as he and the others flew over. "Now that your "sister" has been momentarily disabled, what are you going to do?"

"I'll join forces with Löwemon and BlackGarurumon. We'll travel the world, build up our forces, and prevent tyrants like Jazz from gaining power." Danny replied.

"We understand." Box Ghost said in a rare moment of seriousness. "Your escape will not go unnoticed. Therefore, we shall hold off Phantom and her allies. We can probably only hold them off for three days."

"I understand. Thank you for your assistance, old friends." Danny said.

And with that, he and Löwemon climbed onto BlackGarurumon's back, and took off into the darkness. And in doing so, set the gears for their destiny in motion.

* * *

 _ **Well, that wraps up that conflict! If you want to know what Digimon are in Danny's army, look up Night Shadow Army on God of the Challenge's Deviantart account.**_


End file.
